<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Best Friend by bethsakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776999">You're My Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethsakura/pseuds/bethsakura'>bethsakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethsakura/pseuds/bethsakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>INTRO</p><p>A/N: Sorry for the long intro :P</p><p>So I still can't believe I'm actually writing this. I used to write the absolute worst fanfics back in middle school, and ever since then, I swore off writing these. However, my newfound love for Haikyuu!! has decided otherwise. So, I'm back at this and hopefully, this time around I can do much better.</p><p>I'm intending this to be put up on both Wattpad and Archive of our Own. I couldn't really decide where I wanted to put it, so I plan to put it on both so that it's more accessible.</p><p>It's going to be fluff. I don't write much else of anything very well.</p><p>I also plan on this taking a few chapters. I can't stand it when I get the satisfaction on what should be the resolution so early in a story. Therefore, this fic won't be that way.</p><p>I really hope you enjoy it! Be sure to save the story and vote the chapters if you read on Wattpad, and save the story and give kudos on the chapters if you're on AO3!</p><p>Much love to all of you! Thank you so much for reading :&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>Hinata Shoyo had been Y/N's best friend throughout her first year of high school, and she couldn't imagine a time when the two of them weren't attached at the hip. Hinata was one of those people that Y/N felt as if she had known forever. The way that the two played off of each other in conversations was so effortless, and Y/N always felt calm around the crazy ball of sunshine.</p><p>Towards the end of their first year, Hinata introduced Y/N to Hitoka Yachi. She was a sweet girl, about the same age as Y/N herself. The three of them began to hang out, spending time outside of volleyball practice studying together. Hinata always invited another friend of his, but he never came. So, the three of them became close friends.</p><p>One night while the three were working on homework together – Hinata was barely focusing, rambling on about how he needed to gain more height on his vertical jump –Yachi spoke up about volleyball practice.</p><p>"Y/N, this manager position is kind of stressful right now," she mentioned. Y/N turned her face to meet her friends, examining her expression. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, a small, soft smile on her face. Her bright blue eyes began to well, and a few droplets escaped onto her paper. Yachi's hands met her eyes suddenly. Hinata fell silent, as he noticed the air in the room had changed.</p><p>"Yachi-chan," Hinata said in a somber tone. He moved from where he was sitting over to Yachi and pulled her into a hug. Y/N soon extended her arms as well, wrapping both of her friends up. Yachi silently sobbed, obviously much more stressed about this ordeal than she had let on. After a little while, she regained her composure and spoke up.</p><p>"I really do love managing the boy's volleyball team with Kiyoko, honestly," she started. "However... however, I don't know how I'm going to do this alone next year. I depend on Kiyoko so much right now, and she is a fantastic manager! I want to be just like her! I don't know how I'm supposed to live up to her." Yachi sighed as she finished, returning to her work almost immediately. It was rare that Yachi let her guard down, so Y/N guessed this was quite a heavy load for her to bare all on her own.</p><p>"Yachi-Chan, I could always help if you wanted! I play on the girl's volleyball team, and I know a lot about the sport. I basically grew up around volleyball," Y/N giggled as she spoke. Yachi looked back up from her work, obviously quite startled at Y/N's proposal.</p><p>"Y/N-san, I couldn't ask that of you! You love your girl's volleyball club," she trailed off towards the end of her sentence. She looked back down at her paper and began writing again. "There's no way you can quit for me. I can manage on my own, I think I'm just slightly stressed at the moment. Besides, I have a bit more time."</p><p>"You'll have plenty of time!" Hinata chimed in excitedly. "We're going to play tons of games, and we'll even go to nationals! I bet you anything we win the entire competition, Yachi-Chan!" Hinata than began rambling again about all the teams that he was so excited to plan. Yachi smiled softly, gaining a sense of calmness in his sporadic rambling. Y/N relaxed her shoulders and happily listened to Hinata as she continued her work.</p><p>Y/N appeared calm; however, she was quite concerned about Yachi. Her sweet friend was strong, and perfectly capable of managing the team on her own. However, Y/N couldn't help but be somewhat nervous about Yachi. Y/N began thinking of ways she could help, possibly managing the boy's team and still making it to girls volleyball practice. It would be a lot of work, but if Yachi needed her support, she would find a way.</p><p>Y/N figured she could go to some of their games in order to support Yachi in that way, then slowly ease herself out of the girl's team and into assistant manager of the boys team. She tried to push the thoughts aside for the time being, however, and focused on her studies instead. </p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 　</p><p>The next day, Y/N skipped out on her afternoon practice in order to observe the boy's volleyball practice. She made it to the gym doors before realizing just how nervous she was to walk in. She had heard of the people on the team, but truthfully would likely only recognize Hinata and Yachi when she walked into the room.</p><p>Slowly grabbing at the handles, Y/N started to give herself a small pep talk. I can do this, she thought to herself. It's only a few boys, and they'll likely be too busy to notice me anyways. I can even hear volleyballs hitting their arms and the floor, and the encouraging words they scream to their teammates. It shouldn't be too bad. After this thought, she gently pulled the doors back to reveal the gym.</p><p>As she walked in, she saw Hinata jump up and some darkhaired boy toss to him. Hinata hit the ball so quickly after the toss, it blew Y/N away. Her eyes widened, a large smile making its way across her face. Hinata had always talked to Y/N about his "freak quicks" that he hit with his setter, but she had never had the chance to see one in action. She stunned at how much talent and drive Hinata had.</p><p>"HINATA, THAT WAS AMAZING!" Y/N exclaimed from the open doorway. He whipped his head around towards the entryway, a massive smile across his face. Hinata was practically the physical embodiment of sunshine upon seeing Y/N. After Hinata turned to face her, what she didn't realize is that the entire team had also followed suit. So much for not being noticed...</p><p>Hinata sprinted over to Y/N and tackled her into a bear hug. She almost suffocated before Yachi came over and peeled him off of Y/N. Yachi excitedly exclaimed, "Hi, Y/N! Oh my goodness, wait, don't you have volleyball practice right now? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU SCHEMEING? GET OUT, GO TO PRACTICE!" Yachi began to push Y/N out of the door but didn't make much progress before Hinata stopped her.</p><p>"Yachi-Chan, please don't make Y/N leave! At least let her watch the rest of the set, we're almost halfway through!" Hinata begged, pointing to the score board. He was right, the scrimmage was tied up at 13 points for each side. Yachi's fuming expression subsided as she sighed heavily.</p><p>"I suppose the rest of this set wouldn't be so bad," she said under her breath. Hinata jumped up excitedly and ran back over to his position. Meanwhile, a tall man with blonde hair that was held back in a headband made his way over to the two first year girls. He was quite handsome, and he had a faint smell of smoke surrounding him. It didn't smell bad to Y/N, but rather intriguing. It was faint enough to have that effect. A man who was shorter than the first followed him to where the young girls stood, dark messy hair and glasses adorning his face. He wore a dark blue track suit, and Y/N assumed he was the coach. The blonde male must be a coach as well, she inferred. Behind them was a girl taller than Yachi and Y/N, and she was absolutely stunning to say the least. She had dark hair that fell perfectly onto her shoulders, thin framed glasses that complemented her soft gray eyes, and she wore the same black track suit as Yachi. Y/N instantly knew this was the Kiyoko that she had heard so much about from her friends. She was even more beautiful than they had said she was.</p><p>"Yachi, who might this be?" asked the blonde male. The darkhaired male with glasses looked as if he was trying to remember how he knew Y/N, and Y/N was doing the same for him. Kiyoko stood there, the same beautiful expression resting upon her face.</p><p>Y/N looked up at the blonde male nervously, becoming petrified. An adult was asking her friend who she was, and she couldn't speak up to answer him. Her face turned red as she stared at him, and she debated running out of the gym and back to her own practice.</p><p>"This is Y/N-san," Yachi said sweetly. "She plays for the girls volleyball team here at Karasuno. She's a first year, and she's good friends with Hinata and I. We all study together." Y/N smiled up at the tall male in front of her. "Y/N, this is coach Ukai. He's the assistant coach for the boy's volleyball team, though he does most – if not all – of the technical coaching. This," Yachi started gesturing to the male behind coach Ukai, "Is Mr. Takeda. He's a teacher here, so you might recognize him. He's also the coach for the boy's volleyball team. And then," she said, gesturing to the female, "Is Kiyoko. I'm her assistant manager, and she's the head manager of the boy's volleyball team."</p><p>"You're even prettier than Hinata and Yachi said," was all Y/N could manage to utter. She turned completely red, and so did everyone else involved in the quick conversation. Y/N could hear a few giggles from the court. Yachi shrieked and raised her clipboard in front of her face to hide just how red she was. "I am so terribly sorry, I don't know why I said that, please forgive me," Y/N begged as she bowed apologetically in front of Kiyoko.</p><p>"Oh, no worries," Kiyoko said, laughing and shaking her head. "Thank you very much for the compliment." Her voice was so soft and soothing, Y/N felt like she was under some sort of spell in an instant.</p><p>Y/N stood by Yachi for the rest of the set, completely mesmerized by the boys on the court. The darkhaired one who was setting to Hinata caught her eye specifically, as she watched him toss so quickly right to where Hinata would be hitting. He was obviously extremely talented. The setter on the other side of the net intrigued Y/N, as well. He had gray hair that was somewhat messy, and he seemed to be a good setter, as well. However, Y/N could tell he wasn't a started because when compared to the darkhaired male, he didn't have as much raw talent. Y/N felt slightly bad for him but knew he probably didn't want the pity despite not knowing him at all.</p><p>Once the set was over, Yachi practically forced Y/N out of the gym. She thanked her for coming and assured her that after talking to Kiyoko about next year, she felt much better than she did last night at their study session. "Thank you so much for coming today, I know both Hinata and I were so happy you came," she said. Y/N smiled at her brightly.</p><p>"Of course!" she exclaimed. "I honestly wish I didn't have volleyball practice so that I could come more often. You guys have a lot of really talented players, and I'd love to talk to them more about volleyball and their strategies!" Y/N would talk to anyone about volleyball when given the chance, but this was different. These boys knew what they were doing when they stepped on the court, and Y/N wanted their advice and expertise. She wanted to see them in action again, and she wanted to see them succeed.</p><p>"Well, if you get the chance you should come to some of our games! I know it would make everyone happy, especially Hinata and I!" she said, a bright tone in her voice.</p><p>Yachi bid her farewell to Y/N and stepped back inside the gym. Y/N could hear the boys discussing the previous set from outside. Something about that team was so special, she could tell that just from the few points she watched. Y/N wanted to know more about them, see them play, see them win against opponents who were sure to crush them.</p><p>If only that could be a reality for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Manager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>A year had passed since the last time Y/N had stepped foot into the boy's gym. After the girl's team had their first tournament and lost, Y/N was quite distraught. She decided to take a little bit of a break from volleyball to find other things she enjoyed. She figured having other sources of happiness would help instead of just having one that could falter quite easily.</p><p>Y/N, Yachi, and Hinata hung out more often, spending time together on weekends playing video games, going to Tokyo on the bullet train, watching movies, and just about anything that a close friend group would enjoy. Hinata sometimes brought up volleyball, but Yachi was quick to remind him that Y/N was taking a break from that. Hinata then would promptly change the subject to discuss plans or a movie that they had seen recently. Anything to keep Y/N from getting sad. He truly hated to see her sad.</p><p>One night, Yachi and Y/N decided to have a girl's night. Hinata hadn't been feeling very well the day before, and it ended up carrying into a fever throughout the next day. The three of them had plans to marathon all the Harry Potter movies, as Yachi had never seen them, but they couldn't do that without Hinata. He wanted them to still have a fun time together, so he had asked they hang out still. They decided to honor a sick boy's wishes and spent the night watching romance movies together.</p><p>The movies dragged on and always reached a stupid end. After about two awful, cheesy movies filled with stupid plots and dumb kisses, Yachi grabbed some ice cream from the freezer. Each girl had pint of ice cream to themselves. Y/N put on the last ridiculously dumb movie and turned the volume down relatively low so that she could talk to Yachi instead of paying attention.</p><p>The girls talked about all the stupidest things: school, drama, and boys. Their conversation topics must have been influenced by the movies.</p><p>Eventually, Yachi shifted the topic to managing for the boy's team. She slowly introduced the topic, not wanting to make Y/N too uncomfortable. "So," she began, "the boys finished their season." Y/N didn't reply, simply eating her ice cream and staring at the screen, though her thoughts were obviously elsewhere. Yachi could tell Y/N was avoiding the topic. However, regardless of knowing this, she decided to push further.</p><p>"Y/N, are you ever going to continue playing volleyball?" she blurted out, turning to face her friend. Y/N turned her face to meet Yachi's. It was time she faced this question, she supposed.</p><p>"I mean..." she started. She returned to staring at the screen. She couldn't make eye contact with Yachi. She scrunched her nose, trying not to cry. "I want to continue with volleyball, I really do... It's just... I don't know that I can play to my full potential here at Karasuno. I hate to say that, but I just don't feel like I'm growing here. I don't want to leave, by any means. I don't think I could ever leave you and Shoyo. It's just..." Y/N allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. She let them roll down her cheeks and onto her legs, which were pulled close to her chest. "It's just, I don't think I want to play at Karasuno anymore. But the thing is, I don't think I'll ever stop being crazy about volleyball. I just love the sport so much. I wish there were a way I could continue with the sport, but not play." Y/N sighed, finally finishing. Yachi smiled so bright, she made Hinata look like a dim light.</p><p>"I have a solution for you, Y/N!" Yachi exclaimed. She grabbed Y/N's hands with her own, giving them a little squeeze. "Y/N, would you please be my assistant manager?" Y/N's face went as pale as a ghost. Not that a ghost could have a face; regardless, Y/N was shocked. Nervously, Yachi followed up with, "Oh, I mean you don't have to answer right now or anything!" She swiftly let go of Y/N's hands, drawing back. "You can take you time, no need to decided right n- "</p><p>"I would love to be your assistant manager, Yachi!" Y/N exclaimed brightly. Her tears of sadness and confusion swiftly turned into tears of joy, as she wrapped her arms around Yachi. "I can't thank you enough!"</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>Before the group knew it, Spring had arrived. Their first year at Karasuno had come to an end, and they were now second years. It was exciting for the three friends, especially because now Y/N would be joining them in volleyball practices. Regardless of the excitement, it was still a tad bittersweet for Hinata and Yachi. Without Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi around things would most definitely be different. Nonetheless, with Y/N there, they knew that it would be a good different.</p><p>The three entered the gym together at the end of their school day, excited to be back in what felt like their second home. (Well, second home for Yachi and Hinata, at least. Y/N would soon find this gym to be a second home.) As soon as they stepped in the room, however, the rest of the boys surrounded them immediately.</p><p>"Hey, you're that girl that came into the gym last year and yelled at Hinata, right?" asked a boy with a shaved head. He loomed over Y/N, regardless of the actual height comparison. He simply had that larger than life presence about him. A boy with a similar presence spoke up after: "Of course it's her, you dumbass! Can't you tell? Her hair color is obviously a very distinct shade of h/c, it couldn't be anyone else."</p><p>"Uh..." Y/N was slightly confused at how they could remember her so well. "Hi?" she said softly.</p><p>"STOP CROWDING HER!" yelled Hinata, standing between the two managers and the rest of the team. "She's our new manager! She's also Yachi and I's best friend, so if you do anything to hurt her- "</p><p>"WE'LL OBLITERATE YOU!" Yachi said assertively, standing next to Hinata. He sure had rubbed off on her in the past year or so. "Nicely!" she added, smiling sweetly. The team slowly backed away from Y/N and her feral friends. She laughed subtly, trying to imagine Yachi and Hinata actually attempting to "obliterate" anyone. They likely wouldn't be able to reach their opponent's shoulders.</p><p>"Y/N-chan, thank you so much for joining me as Karasuno's assistant manager! I am so thankful to have you by my side!" Yachi exclaimed, bowing. She nudged Hinata, which caused him to yelp, then also bow in thanks to Y/N. She laughed at this sight, never seeing her friends in this state. The friendship they had with each other was quite casual, so to see them being so thankful and sincere in such a formal manner was funny to Y/N.</p><p>"Please, please," Y/N said softly. "You're the ones I should be thanking! Because of you, I get to be around volleyball without playing. I knew I couldn't ever really find a reason to love playing here at Karasuno. I hate that this is the sad truth, but it is... However, the day that I saw this team playing together in the gym was one of the happiest days of my life! You all were working so hard to bring out the best in each other, working so hard to improve! That's something we didn't have as much on the girl's team... I knew it would be even less, now that the third years are gone. To have that, but in a different sense? It's such a beautiful thing! I think that this was what I was looking for all along, truthfully... Ah, I'm rambling! All of that to say, thank you so much. Both of you are the best friends I could ever ask for!" Y/N happily hugged both of her friends, Hinata trying to escape her grasps because he was, "in front of the boys!"</p><p>Y/N knew this was what she was looking for all along at Karasuno. The boys on this team were so dedicated. They all had a common passion, a common drive: to become the best team in the nation. Y/N knew that while they continued this shared drive, they could one day be the absolute best. She was sure of that.</p><p>✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</p><p>So many practices later, the boys were finally attending their first tournament of the season. The team was ecstatic, and Yachi and Y/N could barely get them to settle down on the ride there. Coach Ukai eventually stepped in and got them to be at least a tab less rowdy. However, there was no stopping the Karasuno boys when they were fired up, and they were more than just fired up today.</p><p>"Okay, Y/N," Yachi started. "The way that the tournament is set up, they only allow for one manager on the court. It's really weird, and I don't quite like it. However, we'll still do our best regardless! Because I'm the main manager, my name is on the entry list for the court. You'll have to be up in the stands, if that's okay," Yachi said, obviously feeling bad about the current situation. She herself knew it would be just a little different for Y/N when she was up in the stands. Y/N just smiled happily, nodding her head. Secretly, Y/N was happy she got to see Yachi in action at a tournament. She learned much better from watching, so she'd have her eyes fixed on Yachi the entire time. (And, of course, the game.) "Again, I'm really sorry about this," she said softly.</p><p>"Yachi, it's okay! I'll be able to see how you do things without the added pressure!" Y/N said happily. "Plus, we'll be able to do even better at the next tourney, because then I'll have a better idea of what to do!"</p><p>"Okay, as long as you're happy!" Yachi smiled at Y/N, happy to see her friend happy. "Oh, by the way! The third years from last year are going to be coming! You should stand next to them; they'll be a great resource!" Y/N racked her brain for memory of the third years: a dark headed boy with short hair who was great at receives, a silver haired setter that she remembered seeing set for the rotation team during their scrimmage, and a tall boy with dark hair pulled up into a bun. He was fantastic at breaking blocks with his spikes, Y/N remembered. The ultimate ace. Y/N was sad that she didn't get to see those three in action again, but happy to get to formally meet them.</p><p>The bus finally came to a stop in front of the destination. The amount of gyms that this high school had was crazy, allowing for multiple matches to take place at once. After helping the boys get everything they needed to be ready, Y/N bid them a farewell and made her way to the stands. "I'LL LOOK FOR YOU IN THE STANDS, Y/N!!!" yelled Hinata as they parted. She waved goodbye to her friends as the entered the court.</p><p>Y/N made her way up a set of stairs and found a seat near the edge of the railing. This would ensure she had the absolute best view of the game. Upon sitting down, three males also came up the stairs. They looked so much older than they had that time she saw them in the gym, yet they seemed to be just as excited as the boys had been going on to the court.</p><p>"Mind if we sit here?" asked the male with short, dark hair. He was undoubtably handsome. Y/N looked at all three boys, realizing they were all undoubtably handsome. She felt her cheeks getting slightly hot.</p><p>"N-not at all! I'm actually Karasuno's assistant manager, you are were first years last year... r-right?" she asked nervously. The first male laughed.</p><p>"Hi! Yachi told us to expect you. I'm Daichi, this is Asahi, and that's Suga," he said motioning to the other two guys. Y/N waved at the boys, smiling nervously at them. They found their seats, and Y/N was slightly surprised at what had just happened: Daichi sat on the end of the row, and next to him was Asahi. Asahi was seated next to Y/N, and on the other side of her was Suga. Y/N's face was heated, her nervous attitude escalating.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Daichi asked. "We wanted to include you in conversation, so we thought sitting here would be best." He was so polite and sweet! Y/N relaxed slightly, turning to face him</p><p>"Of course! Th-thank you so much for thinking of me..." She trailed off at the end of her sentence, smiling softly and playing with her hair.</p><p>This was going to be an interesting tournament.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>